Fight Club (explicit, language, violence)
by riolu225
Summary: Alec is an angsty teenager, until she meets Tyler Durden, her new imaginary friend. But Tyler has secrets. Tyler has an imaginary friend of his own, named Jack. And Jack and Tyler can't stop talking about a late woman named Marla and a new Project Mayhem that Alec will start for them.


My name is Tyler Durden. I am a figment of your imagination. I am here, because you wanted me to be. I am here, because you are lonely. I am Tyler Durden. I am everything you wish you were. Everything you can not be.

'Did you know if you mixed equals parts of gasoline with Styrofoam, you can make napalm? One can make all kinds of explosives using simple house hold items.

' If one were so inclined.'

"Characters never die. Whether they are in a novel, a movie, or even a video game. They never grow old, or pass away, they never lose their glory. Unless you want them to.

Actors though, no. You can't keep real people from dying. Everyone has to lose their glory. But movies last forever, and the actors shown in the movie can't age in that movie. But really, those actors aren't those actors in that movie. Those actors, in that never aging film, are the embodiment of that never aging character."

Alec bowed to the few members of audience she had. It was theater class, and she was supposed to say a short monologue that she wrote. Her hair fell in long black thick lines in front of half her face as she bowed, standing back up she tucked it behind her ear. A few of her colleagues clapped, mostly it was silent. This class, full of dark sinister punk children, was the most depressing class she had. Lets reword that actually, all her classes were depressing and surreal but theater class was full of children who understood her and felt the same way she did. These children were echoes of everything she felt deep inside. This class was the only class she had that actually looked depressing, instead of just feeling it.

"Thank you Alecia." Mrs. W faked a smile at her. Alec hopped of the stage, her combat boots smashing the carpet beneath her. Mrs. W was full of fake things, fake care, fake joy, fake smiles and encouragement. Alec sat down in her red folded theater seat. A new depressed kid stepped on to the stage. He wore all black, was tall, and had blond hair that fell into his face.

"My name is Taylor. I'm doing a monologue that I wrote." Taylor muttered.

"Why include the part about writing it, so-called Taylor? Every one had to write their monologues, so-called Taylor." Alec whispered under her breath. Taylor looked straight at her, as he begun. Alec felt like he had heard her. She squirmed in her seat. She hated being stared at, especially by the scum of the earth, like him.

"Love is a suffocating emotion." He blurted. His eyes closed as if in agony.

"Love covers us, surrounds us with thoughts that we don't want, and feeling we don't need." He opened his eyes and stared directly into Alec's eyes again.

"Oh I get what this is." Alec whispered. She leaned back in her chair. Her hand went up covering her eyes. "Fuck you." She said quietly. Then she begun to laugh. She giggled quietly at first. Taylor's eyebrows went up. He looked like a puppy just kicked, but that only made Alec laugh harder.

"Alecia Krane, please!" Mrs. W said Alec's last name as if it were a threat. Alec coughed and sat up, her eyes shot daggers into Taylor's skull. Taylor gave a half-ass smile in return.

"But sometimes love lifts us up. Sometimes love will help us heal. Love can make us forget, therefore forgive all of our regrets and our transgressions, our mistakes and our sins.

"Maybe love will be the end. Maybe love will be our fate. Maybe our ends will be caused by our loves. So why love? Because why not? Because love is an involuntary reflex to an involuntary thought, caused by someone who doesn't know they are making you think of them.

"I think of her. She doesn't see me. So why think of her? Because she is worth it. But what makes someone worth it? Well that depends. Perhaps they are better than you, therefore admirable. Maybe that's why I like her. Because she is stronger-" Taylor paused as a few students snickered and called out names about his man hood. Then he closed his eyes and continued.

"Braver, really. She see's a deeper meaning to everything. And she's better at holding up her shields. Unlike me she is a tank, and there is no fault in her ego. She has no Achilles heal, just a hidden heart." He bows. Alec shakes her head, she felt like his delivery was messy, and a little lost. Taylor leaves the stage.

"Taylor, a few of your paragraphs were off, they didn't match the monologue paper you gave me." Mrs. W said as Taylor sat down in the back. Mrs. W stood up, her pregnant belly standing out among the red theater seats. She maneuvered through the rows carefully. Alec felt sick at the sight of Mrs. W's stomach. Alec leaned back, covering her mouth. Mrs. W hobbled onto the stage, holding her belly and her lower back. She was very pregnant.

"Okay, as you may have figured out, I'm pregnant." Mrs. W said with a smirk.

"Noooo, really?" A sarcastic bastard called out from the middle row.

" Yep" Mrs. W laughed like something was funny. "Well I won't be able to attend school for the rest of the week. You will have a substitute." Alec begun to clap slowly, Mrs. W eyed her suspiciously. Alec looked around.

"What are we not supposed to applaud you? I mean, Christ. That must be exhausting." Alec said. Mrs. W smiled at her.

" Thank you for your consideration-" Mrs. W begun, but Alec continued.

"Having children must suck, I mean really. Having them rip most of your life away with their constant nagging. And imagine what that must do to your body, disgusting." Alec finished. Mrs. W's eyes widened.

"Being a mother is a wonderful experience. One day you'll know for yourself." Mrs. W imparted her knowledge graciously to Alec as if she were an ignorant child. Alec scoffed loudly in return.

"Me? Have children? How quaint!" Alec said sarcastically, with hints of disgust in her voice.

"Please, Ms. Krane." Mrs. W scorned her.

"Continue, please. Everyone is listening. I mean, maybe it's because they're forced to, but does that really matter much to a teacher?" Alec laughed.

"You take your education for granted." Mrs. W said, angry. The bell rang. Alec stood, seeing open mouths and wide eyes from her class mates. Taylor had a large dopey smile across his face. He stared into Alec's eyes again.

Alec was feet away from him. She walked up quickly, fists in tight balls. Taylor gave her that stupid wide smile like he was making before. Alec filled with rage that was screaming to get out of her, pulled back her fist. Like a high powered pressure washer centimeters from Taylor's face, she punched him in the nose. He dropped to his knees holding his bloody face. Well he was down there kneeling before her covered in blood, she went to kick him. But before her foot hit, she opened her eyes.

She was staring at Taylor. Taylor didn't have any blood on him at all, in fact, he was all the way across the room still. Alec held the brim of her nose with her right hand as she slung her back pack over her shoulder with her left. Mrs. W was already in her office, obviously upset by Alec's out burst. Alec quickly walked out into the cold brisk air to get to her next class. She heard loud rushed footsteps behind her.

"This weather though. Fresh, huh?" Taylor was trying so hard to keep up with her.

"Go away." Alec said in monotone.

" What you said today. Intense." Taylor continued, ignoring her last comment.

"Are you deaf? Or just stupid?" Alec walked faster, maneuvering quickly through a crowd of students, trying to lose Taylor in the mess.

"My god, you walk fast." Taylor panted, catching up to her.

"don't talk to me. I don't like you." Alec said.

"You don't know me." Taylor said in defense.

"Exactly, so let's not go through this whole 'getting to know each other' phase."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Taylor asked in curiosity and hope

"Continue ignoring each other," Alec opened a door and walked into another crowd of students. She ducked past them, and continue walking down the hall. Taylor at her heels. People glared at them as Alec shouldered past them. "Like we were before." Alec finished her sentence once Taylor was back in ear shot.

"You were ignoring me. I never ignored you." Taylor said, grabbing Alec's arm to make her stop and look at him. She did, stopping in front of another group of students. The students bumped past her loudly.

"It's easy to not bother people who don't talk to you." Alec responded harshly.

"What?"

"30 seconds left of passing period, my class is-"

"Down the hall, I know. Room 30, Chemistry."

"How do you-?"

"I have that class with you, come on." Taylor grabbed her arm pulling her through the crowd of people. Alec was a little dumbfounded, that she hadn't known he had class with her, but that quickly dispersed when he begun to drag her. She quickly ripped away from him, and rushed into the crowd. She saw him stop as she disappeared. She rushed away.

In class, she sat right as the bell rang. No sign of Taylor.

By the time school had ended she had completely forgotten of the theater incident. She picked up her skate board from the deans office again.

"You can't ride this down the stairs, you could hurt someone. Next time one of your parents will have to pick it up for you." A woman at the front desk said while she grabbed Alec's skate board from under the desk.

"What if I don't have parents?" Alec had parents.

"Your legal guardian."

"Nice system." Alec made her way out of the office, passing some tall fat guy in a suit. Probably the dean. The office was small, and full of chairs. There were a lot of people going in and out of the office at the time, and out of the window were the hallways showing layers and layers of children speeding to get on their buses.

"You look like a child molester." Alec whispered while walking passed the dean. The dean stopped and looked back to see who had said that, but Alec was in the crowd.

"Who was that?" The dean asked the desk lady.

"Alecia Krane, trouble maker."

Alec shouldered through the people. As soon as she was on the side walk with a little less people swarming her, the board hit the ground at a roll, and she was on it. She dodged kids, and hopped off the curb and over speed bumps.

"Alec!" Alec turned to see who had called for her. Blond hair stuck out in a field of hipsters and goths. Than suddenly Alec slid on a rock. The board slammed to a halt, and Alec went flying. Her arms flailed through the air and she landed in rocks. When she got up, the skin on her arms was red and pink, and her jeans were torn. Taylor was standing near her holding her board in his arm and smiling in that same dopey way. Alec quickly snatched it away from him. Taylor was surprised, but didn't mind.

"You okay? That was pretty wicked." Taylor said. Alec grunted, she hated that he asked if she was okay. He shouldn't care. She hated that he had distracted her and made her fall. She hated that everyone was now staring at them, worried about her.

"No one says wicked any more." Alec responded, setting her board back down.

"I say wicked." Taylor responded.

"Exactly, therefore, you're no one." Alec kicked forward. Taylor jogged to keep up with her.

"Where ya going?" Taylor asked.

"Away." Alec responded, kicking again. Taylor ran faster to keep up.

"Well, maybe we should exchange numbers?" Taylor blurted.

"Why?" Alec didn't kick again, she let her board begin to slow down. Taylor slowed back to a jog.

"homework help. I hear your failing Algebra. I'll give you some assignments."

"Where'd you hear that?" Alec asked.

"I have that class with you."

"No you, don't. By the way, that reminds me, You're a liar."

"What?"

"You said you had Chemistry with me, you don't."

"Oh... You caught that."

"Do you have any classes with me?"

"uhm-" Taylor started. Alec kicked forward again. " Look, I might not! But I'm great at algebra, passed with a B last year." Alec kicked again. Taylor tried to keep up.

"Look! I need help in theater!" Taylor finally said. Alec stopped the board and picked it up.

"Continue." Alec said walking towards him.

"I don't memorize lines well."

"And you want my help, because I do?"

"As a sort of trade, yea. Theater for Algebra."

"Tell me why you lied to me first." Alec said.

"I like you. A lot."

"361 5254" Alec said, the set her board down again.

"Wait-"

"text, don't call." Alec said while riding away.

Once at home Alec went into her room and laid down. No one was home as usual. She stared at the ceiling.

"I need to find something to do or I'll end up talking to myself like yesterday." Another version of Alec that was laying next to her said.

"Shh, Don't disturb Alec. She needs sleep." Another Alec said laying on the other side of the real Alec.

"Go away." the real Alec said.

"Fuck you!" A new Alec standing over the real Alec yelled. The real Alec stood up, eying the Alec that cursed at her. The Alec that cursed at her, faded to show just a mirror.

"Fine, then I'll go away." Alec said to the mirror.

"No don't do that. We missed you." The mirror responded.

"No one likes you." The real Alec said to the mirror.

"That means no one likes you." The mirror smirked.

"Would you prefer, someone more like this?" A male voice said behind her. Alec turned to see the blond boy leaning against her door frame.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked in surprise.

"How did you know where I lived?" Alec asked. Taylor just smiled.

"Oh yea... of course. Just another one of my voices." Alec dropped her arms in exhaustion.

"Go away."

"You don't really want me to go away. You like me." Taylor said. Alec stood in front of Taylor. She touched his hoodie. Then grabbed it with both hands, and slammed him into the wall behind him

"No I really, really want you to go away. You aren't real. Just because you've taken a new shape."

"Aren't I real though?" Taylor smiled, pulling his hoodie out of Alec's grip.

"No, your not. Besides, Taylor is a dumb ass any way."

"What if he was more like a Tyler?" Taylor smiled.

"What?"

"you know... more masculine?" Taylor said disappearing.

"Like this, Ya know?" A harsher voice said behind her. The voice belonged to Taylor, but Taylor had darker hair a shaved head, and a black eye. The new and improved Taylor grabbed Alec's shirt and held her up into the air. Alec's pale mid drift showed.

" you like me now?" Taylor said in a raspy and deep voice.

"Taylor, go away."

"I said I was Tyler now!" Tyler dropped Alec on the ground.

"you're not real." Alec said, Her fists in balls.

"Alec." Tyler whispered getting close to Alec's face. " I know you want to hurt me. So do it."

"Shut up." Alec said.

" do it. Remember when I was doing that stupid monologue? Do it. I deserve it."

"don't make me pity you, you ass." Alec bit at him. Tyler smiled, then punched her square in the jaw. Alec responded quickly, Kneeing him in the groin then head butting him in the nose. Tyler Grabbed her arms and pulled them together. Alec couldn't move.

"Don't fucking restrain me you cunt!" Alec went to head-butt him again. Tyler Moved his head out of the way. Alec shook, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Fuck you!" Alec screamed. Tyler let go.

"No grappling, I presume?" Tyler smirked. Alec punched him hard in the temple. Tyler stumbled back. Alec advanced, She grabbed his throat in her hand and drove her thumb in between his collar bones. As he went to move his arm to hit her arm away, she socked him in the solar-plexus seconds too soon. As he coughed, She shoved him into the wall. He bounced off the wall towards her and smashed into her. She couldn't hold him up, and fell back crushed onto the ground with him on top.

And then her phone rang. Tyler scrambled off.

"Don't want Taylor to know what we were up to, huh?" Tyler winked. Alec got up and grabbed her phone.

"I told you not to call." Alec said breathlessly.

"Oh... sorry. Hey what's happening are you okay?" Taylor asked genuinely worried.

"Fine. Hey-" Alec stared at Tyler. " Do you want to come over?"

"Uhm, Yea! Sure. When? Where?" Taylor said trying to hide excitement.

" Now, 7520 Parkway."

"uhm... okay." Taylor said, He sounded like he was writing it down. Alec hung up.

"You want me to go away?" Tyler asked, leaning up against Alec. Alec looked at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt anymore.

"Were you always not wearing a shirt?" Alec asked

"Tyler doesn't wear a shirt." Tyler said.

"Oh so now we speak in third person. Great really. That's not lame at all." Alec muttered.

"I'm glad I finally figured out how to get in your head. Talking to yourself obviously wasn't working." Tyler said.

"I'm still talking to myself." Alec rolled her eyes.

"Are you?" Tyler brushed her hair out of her face.

"Am I?" Alec seemed lost in Tyler's touch.

There was a knock on the door. Alec, ran to answer it. Tyler stood by the door, smiling.

"Excited, much?" Tyler asked. Alec opened the door, ignoring him.

"Hi" Alec smiled. Tyler rolled his eyes, and walked away.

"Hey." Taylor said.

"Hey." Alec repeated.

"O ok. Well... uhm... what did you want to do?" Taylor asked.

"You should fuck with him. You did say you were lonely?" Tyler said walking out of the kitchen barefoot and bare chested with an apple.

"Whatever you want to do." Alec said going and sitting down on the couch.

"I actually have to use the bathroom first." Taylor said.

"First door on the left." Alec said. Alec sat on the couch, Tyler leaned up against the wall, eating an apple.

"Come on, give him the tit tease? Or something. Play him!" Tyler laughed. Alec glared at him. Tyler nodded toward the bathroom door. Finally Alec quickly acted, she stuffed her hand into her bra and pulled her boobs up. She now had cleavage. She wiped her hands on her jeans, and the bathroom door opened. Taylor walked out, looking at the ground. Alec realized she was staring at him and urgently looked away.

"What happened to your face?" Taylor asked, sitting very close to Alec on the couch. His hand went to touch her face. Alec begun to laugh and pulled her head away.

"Nothing, just fell down the stairs." Alec said, touching her nose softly. Her nose was bleeding. She stood up, uncomfortable.

"You don't have stairs." Taylor asked quizzically.

"At the school, silly." Alec laughed again, holding her nose and walking into the kitchen. She glanced around the kitchen quickly. She didn't expect to find tissues. She grabbed two paper towels. While her hands were away, her nose dribbled onto the counter and her shirt and floor. She quickly covered her nose, but left the blood where it landed. The paper towels filled quickly with blood. She blow-ed her nose into the paper towel. Tyler came into the kitchen.

"You know blowing your nose only makes it worse." Tyler smiled. Alec rolled her eyes. Tyler then waved his arm toward the living room where Taylor sat. Alec stared at the two of them, unchanging.

"Alec, I don't think blowing your nose is gonna help." Taylor then said. Alec dropped her head back in response.

"Sorry, I just think-" Taylor didn't finish his thought.

Tyler leaned against the counter, throwing his head back he begun to pretend to jerk off. Alec rolled her eyes, She threw away one of her paper towels.

"We should do that again, you know." Tyler whispered to her, then winked.

"What, jerk off?" Alec whispered back. Tyler gave a hardy laugh.

"What was that?" Taylor asked. Alec walked back into the living room.

"I think you should go" She said to Taylor.

"What? But I just got here." Taylor sounded confused.

"We asked you to go." Tyler responded.

"We? Okay, if you really want me to go I will. " Taylor sounded more confused.

"Then hurry up, and get out before I hit you!" Tyler threatened. Taylor, looked like a kicked puppy again. Alec went and opened the door. Taylor quickly went to the door, Tyler following behind him threateningly. Taylor stopped at Alec.

"I'm so glad I could see you. Please whenever you want to see me again, tell me." Taylor said, going to give Alec a hug. Alec hugged him loosely, then smiled at him. Tyler grabbed his hoodie and shoved him out of the door. Alec slammed it shut, and locked it.

"That was close..." Alec said sighing. Tyler grabbed her and shoved her up against the door.

"Where were we?" Tyler whispered close to her face. He pushed against her. His naked chest rubbed against her cleavage. His thigh held up in between her legs. Alec closed her eyes, feeling suffocated. Tyler slowly bit at her neck. Alec moaned quietly.

"We weren't here." Alec said, trying to push him away. Tyler let go of her. Then quickly punched her in the stomach. Alec groaned in pain, and slid down to the ground.

"You want to do something?" Tyler asked her excitedly.

"What?"

"Something highly illegal, most likely." Tyler responded.

"No." Alec responded, starting to get up. Tyler kicked her, she fell back down.

"Loser." Tyler said, walking towards the fire place "Taylor should of stayed, he would of wanted to do it."

"No he wouldn't" Alec stood up again.

"I am Jack's stunning profanity." Tyler fiddled with something on the fireplace mantle.

"I didn't cuss at you." Alec responded.

"You wanted to, I could tell. Your holding back." Tyler turned to look at her.

"I am Jill's lack of sympathy" Alec said, walking to Tyler. Tyler smiled at her. "Tyler, you can't have a sexual relationship with someone you beat up." Alec continued.

"Should I stop hitting you?" Tyler asked.

"No!" Alec sounded surprised. Tyler turned to her smiling. He grabbed her waist and tugged her towards him, kissing her passionately. He let go of her, and she was dazed.

"You also can't have a sexual relationship with someone who's not real." Tyler disappeared. Alec felt empty. "Good thing I'm real though, right?" Tyler said, he was sitting on the couch behind Alec. Alec tried to hide her smile.

"What did you want to do?" Alec asked.

"Fuck you." Tyler responded.

"I am Jill's virtue and chastity." Alec responded. Tyler burst-ed out into laughter.

"Liar! Your a whore!" Tyler yelled in laughter. Alec looked down uncomfortably. "Don't you know? I hear your thoughts too." Tyler continued. Alec glared at him. "Don't cry. You can still change." Tyler stood up and walked into the kitchen, Alec followed in silence. Tyler grabbed a container from under the sink.

"This is lye."

"I know what it is." Alec said sitting on a stool at the counter across from Tyler.

"Then you'll know what it does, smart-Alec." Tyler set it down next to Alec. Tyler winked at her. "See what I did there?" Tyler chuckled. Alec rolled her eyes. Tyler grabbed Alec's hand. Alec looked uncomfortable. Tyler slowly kissed the top of her hand. Alec squirmed slightly. Tyler looked up and smiled at her. Then opened up the lye.

"What are you-?" Alec asked panicked. Tyler poured the lye over Alec's hand. Alec gave a high pitch scream. Tyler laughed.

"This is a chemical burn, it'll hurt more than any burn you have ever felt." Tyler said. Alec's voice cracked mid scream, and she went silent. Her face cringing with each agonizing pulse. Alec's eyes closed, She couldn't watch Peroxide clean her wounds, she certainly couldn't watch this.

"Look at your hand, Alec."

"No" Alec whimpered. Alec heard singing. A woman, with a heavy drum beat behind her voice.

"This is the greatest moment in your life." Tyler said.

"No it's not!" Alec screamed.

"Our fathers were our models of God! If our fathers bailed," Tyler yelled. Alec screamed again. Tyler Slapped her with his free hand. Alec went silent, Tyler continued "If our fathers bailed, what does that tell us about God?"

"Ah! I-I don't know!" Alec whimpered and whined.

"Shut up, scum! We have to consider that God doesn't like us! He never wanted us! In fact, he probably hates us!" Tyler yelled. Alec whined again, like house dog trapped outside. "But we don't need him!" Tyler yelled over Alec. "Fuck damnation! Fuck repentance! We our God's unwanted children, so be it!"

"Stop!" Alec whimpered.

"No! You need to awaken!" Tyler yelled. Alec tried to sit up. She tried to hold still. She stared at Tyler. They hold eye contact for a few seconds, then Alec tries to bolt to the sink. Tyler rips her back to him, making her crouch over the table again in agony.

"You can run water over your hand, and make it worse! Or," Tyler stared at her. Alec looked up in complete submission. " You can use vinegar to neutralize the burns."

"Please!" Alec begged.

"First you have to give up. You have to know someday you are going to die. Until then, you are useless. Alec shivered.

"I'm useless!" She screamed.

"You didn't listen!" Tyler yelled. "Realize you are going to die!" Tyler yelled at her.

"I do! I do!" She screamed. Tyler slowly lets go of her arm. Alec goes to grab her hand, but Tyler soaks it in vinegar. Alec falls off her stool, hitting the ground hard. She blacks out.

"Alec?" The sound of a door opens, and her mother walks in through the garage carrying groceries. It's ten o-clock at night. Alec wakes up on the kitchen floor. Tyler is gone, and so are the chemicals. Alec looks at her hand. A pale scar that looked like Tyler's lips puffed out.

"Alec, what are you doing on the floor?" Alec's mom helped her up.

" I- I don't..." Alec seemed lost.

" I fell asleep." Tyler said. He sat on the stool that Alec had fallen off of.

"I fell asleep."

"Your probably dehydrated." Alec's mom grabbed a water from the fridge, opened it and handed it to Alec.

"When was the last time you ate?" Alec's mom asked worriedly, as Tyler mocked her. Alec's mom touched Alec's forehead.

"Mom, I'm fine."

"I'm only worried."

"Everyone worries when they see their daughter passed out on the floor with a bruises on her face." Tyler said. Alec touched her jaw softly. "Do they care when they see their son on the floors?"

"What happened to your jaw?" Alec's mom touched her jaw. Alec winced.

"No, of course not." Tyler scorned at the counter.

"Nothing mom, when I passed out, I must of hit it on something."

"Ouch, honey, I'm sorry." Alec's mom checked the time. She seemed in a hurry.

"I am Jill's false sympathy." Tyler laughed.

"I am Jill's complete lack of surprise." Alec whispered with a smirk.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing mom. What time do you have to leave tonight."

"Half an hour." Alec's mother said. "While I'm gone can you put away the groceries?"

"Yea."

"I also won't be back for dinner." Alec's mother said, while taking off her work boots. Alec felt her heart fall.

"I am Jack's silent disappointment." Tyler said picking at a scab on his hand. Alec glared at him, Tyler just laughed. Alec's mom starts to unbutton her shirt while walking into her room. Tyler stares at her white lace bra. He cat calls.

"That's disgusting. Fucking MILF." Alec spit at him quietly. Alec's mom had already shut her door.

"Hey... You thought it too." Tyler said. Alec punched him in the ear out of anger. Tyler grabbed the side of his head.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

"Shh! Shh! She'll hear you!" Alec said motioning to Tyler to be quiet.

"Language." Alec's mom said coming out of her room in a flashy red dress. Tyler whistled again. Alec glared at him. Alec's mom walked past them into the bathroom. Once Alec's mom was out of the room, Alec went to hit him in the ear again.

"Fuck you." Tyler dodged and gut shot Alec. Alec grabbed her stomach and put her finger to her lips to make a shushing noise.

"Okay, well I'll be back later okay." Alec's mom walked out of the bathroom wearing make up.

"You mean tomorrow?" Tyler scoffed.

"Love you, dear." Alec's mom kissed her head.

"Fuck you, dear." Tyler mocked.

"Love you too, mom." Alec said, in a numb monotone voice.

"Don't contract STD's." Tyler waved good bye to the already closed garage door. "You know why your not supposed to leave teenagers alone?" Tyler asked Alec.

"Because they get into fights and have sex with their imaginary friend?" Alec remarked, while putting away the groceries.

"Because teenagers have the courage, or boredom enough to do what shouldn't be done. Teenagers have the ability to access the information needed to make bombs and other weapons against society. In fact, everyone has that ability to access that information. No one does, Why? Because they're being watched. You know who's not being watched?"

"Who?"

"The people underage with no black marks on their record."

"So?"

"So," Tyler continued whilst picking at his nails. "Teenagers are never left alone, notice that? Teens live with their parents, when their parents aren't home they have to watch children. until they graduate. Teens then live with roommates, friends, and in college dorms. People are supposed to live like this. They are supposed to live in neighborhoods.

"Because you are surrounded by people who also abide the law. If they see you doing something against the law, they tell. And there isn't a way for them to not catch you, because we live on top of each other. It is peer pressure at its finest."

"Interesting." Alec collected all of the plastic bags and stuffed them in between the fridge and the wall. "But what do you want me to do?"

"Did you know if you mixed equals parts of gasoline with Styrofoam, you can make napalm? One can make all kinds of explosives using simple house hold items." Tyler said.

"No."

"If one were so inclined." Tyler included. "Fill a 75-milliliter beaker, to the 13-ml. level, with fuming red nitric acid, of 98 percent concentration." Tyler cocked his head, reciting something he had read. Alec strained to remember where she had placed her chemistry set. Alec strained to remember anything from chemistry class.

"Can't. We don't have any of that. Even if we did, that is highly explosive, end up blowing up this neighborhood." Alec responded.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Tyler laughed. Tyler walked into the garage. Alec followed. Tyler grabbed a large bucket, He set it in the middle of the garage. He then grabbed a red canister with gasoline in it.

"The box you guys got your new vacuum in?" Tyler said.

"What about it?"

"Go grab it and a large stick, or old broom end." Tyler told her. Alec ran back inside, as quickly as she could. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She came back out with a large square of Styrofoam from inside the vacuum box, and a metal bent broom end. Tyler grabbed the Styrofoam from her and crumpled it into little clumps inside the bucket. He then took the broom end and smashed the Styrofoam some more. Once thoroughly smashed into little flakes, he poured gasoline gasoline over it. The flakes begun to dissolve.

"Grab some nail polish remover." Alec did what she was told. Tyler poured it in with the mixture.

"Give me a canister." Tyler said. Alec ran off. When she came back, Tyler had a small garden shovel in his hands and gloves on. He grabbed the canister from Alec.

"We're going to need more of these." He said while filling up the shovel with the sticky substance, and then pouring it into the canister.

"Give me a few large plastic bags." Tyler said. Alec was getting tired of running inside. She came out with the box of ziplock bags. Tyler slowly filled all five up with the black substance. He scraped the bucket empty, and set it to the side. He collected the ziplock bags in his arms.

"You have an empty back pack that's not being used?" Tyler asked smugly. Alec glared at him. Then went and grabbed an old back pack that was falling apart. Tyler set the bags in it. Then put it in the corner of the garage. He grabbed the canister and went into the back yard.

"Watch this." He said while pouring it out into the shape of a smiley face. On the dirt of the back yard. He reached into his pocket, and tossed the empty canister away from him. In his pocket he pulled out a zippo lighter. Clicking it open, he turned the steal and lit the wick. He the dropped it and stepped back. The smiley face caught fire instantly.

"They all do that?" Alec asked.

"We should make more, huh?" Tyler ignored her, smiling greedily.

"I am Jack's creepy smile." Alec said staring at him worriedly.

"Jack would of liked this. Yes, If he had kept me, he would have enjoyed this miniature show of project mayhem" Taylor muttered to himself.

"What?" Alec asked him. Tyler ignored her. "Okay well... I'm going to go inside." Alec said shrugging away hints of fear.

"Do you have axe body spray, or hairspray?" Tyler asked her. Tyler didn't look up from the smiley face. Alec stared at him. Then went inside. She came back out with a large blue can of hairspray.

"Thanks." He said taking it. Alec went inside. " I am Jill's naive trust" Tyler said quietly to himself.

While inside Alec laid down in her bed staring at the ceiling. 'What had she done today?' She thought. 'Why was her imaginary friend, suddenly acting strangely?' She reached under her bed and pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter. She lit one. Breathing in the fumes hard. The end of the light caught red and raced down leaving ash in its trail.

"What do I do, little guy?" She asked her cigaret. It didn't respond. "Well. I guess that's a good sign." She smiled to herself. She laid quietly for a moment. Then she heard something.

"We will live forever in their memory, Jack" Tyler voice came from outside.

"Tyler, I don't want to be remembered." another voice came from outside. Alec sat up quickly. Someone was talking to her imaginary friend.

"Jack, I know you do. Everyone does. So, just come meet her. She'll help us be remembered. She'll help fight club be remembered." Tyler said.

"And Project Mayhem?" Jack asked accusingly.

"I hope so." Tyler said.

"No, Tyler, we can't. Not again."

"Do you remember Marla?" Tyler asked?

"Don't bring up Marla! You don't deserve to talk about her!" Jack seemed angry.

"Look, I'm sorry will you ever forgive me?"

"Fuck you!" Jack yelled, and then it sounded like he hit Tyler. After a few minutes of scrambling Tyler spoke again.

"Look, It's me and you. Friends?"

"Like I haven't heard that line before." Jack sounded like he had blood in his mouth and throat. "I'm not going to let you do the same thing to her that you did to me!" Jack sounded like he was getting up. The sound of bashing and scrambling came again. After several long minutes of silence.

"You are not how much money you have in the bank. You are not the shoes you wear. You are not the contents of your wallet. You are not your fucking khakis." Tyler's voice is heard louder then before. After several more long minutes of silence then the back door opened. Alec could hear Tyler walk in. Tyler came into the room and sat by Alec.

"Who was that?" Alec asked.

"An old friend." Tyler said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Where is he?"

"He left." Tyler took Alec's cigaret and smoked it.

"How did he talk to you?" Alec asked.

"Lets just say your imaginary friend, has an imaginary friend." Tyler laid back on the bed.

"How confusing." Alec Laid down too. "What are we going to do with the napalm?"

"What do you want to do with it?" Tyler sighed.

"Something big." Alec replied.

"You're more willing than Jack, Got to give you that." Tyler muttered.

"Who's Martha?" Alec asked.

"Who?" Tyler looked at her with genuine confusion.

"Martha?" Alec repeated.

"Marla?" Tyler corrected.

"Oh. Marla. Who is she?" Alec asked again.

"Marla Singer is a woman I tried to get rid of."

"By get rid off, do you mean kill?"

"Probably." Tyler sounded exhausted. "Marla Singer was my imaginary friends only grasp on reality."

" What?" Alec asked, not understanding.

"Nothing." Tyler closed his eyes, and handed back the cigarette. Alec put it out.


End file.
